The Last
by RavenclawAnubis
Summary: The end of the world, leaving only the Anubis kids as survivors. Obviously, there will be romantic tension involved. Peddie: Will they finally admit their feelings to each other? Fabina: Will they realize their breakup was a mistake? Moy: Will they fall for each other? Amfie: Will their feelings resurface? Jara: Will Mara fall for Jerome or will Jerome give up on her? Mid-Season 2.
1. Prolouge

**OK, came up with this AMAZING fanfic idea! The prologue may be a little bad, but bear with me. I could barely figure out how to word some of it. **

* * *

Patricia glared at him with a fury like a wildfire.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't ever want to see or talk to you ever again! Even if the world ended and we were the last two people on Earth, I still wouldn't talk to you!"

Eddie, eyebrows furrowed, crossed his arms. "Fine then!" He stormed out of the room, as Patricia fell on her bed, her mouth curled into an annoyed scowl. She glanced toward Joy's unorganized pile of stuffed animals. She picked up a fluffy pink elephant.

"That idiot..." she threw it hard at the door.

"That Slimeball..." she threw another, with even more force.

"That..." she was suddenly interrupted by the lights flickering off.

* * *

Nina bent over her Geometry homework, with unfinished equations scrawled all over it. "So wait, if we took that number and combined it with that..."

Fabian brightened. "Yeah, yeah! And then divide it by that..."

Nina smiled, Fabian's smile was so _cute_! She missed that smile after their kisses, when they held hands...

"Nina?"

Nina blinked away her thoughts. _No, we're broken up now. It was mutual. We probably wouldn't get back together even if the world ended and we were the last two people on Earth._

"Yeah! Sorry! Um.. where were we?"

Suddenly, everything in the house went black.

* * *

Mara smiled at Mick, as he grabbed her hand and stroked it.

"This is the best." she said, as Mick returned her smile.

"Just the two of us."

Mara pondered a moment. _I wonder what would happen if it really _was _just the two of us. Like, if the world ended. Or if one of us died? Who would hold me close? The only other person I would let do that would be..._

"What'cha thinking, babe?" Mick asked, letting go of Mara's hand.

"Oh nothing. Just, what if it really was just the two of us."

"Huh?" Mick asked. Mara giggled. She loved how clueless he could be sometimes.

"Like if the world ended."

Suddenly, just that happened.

* * *

"ALFIE!" Amber exclaimed.

"This _isn't _working! We need to break up!" Alfie insisted, voice strained from constant arguing about the issue.

"I just told you like five minutes ago," Amber replied, "_I _will choose when we break up."

Alfie groaned and walked away, as Amber sighed inwardly.

_What do I have to do to win him over!? I bet the only way he would like me again would be if the world ended and we were the last two people on Earth..._

Amber's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden earthquake, rippling the ground like it was water.

* * *

Jerome and Joy sat in the sitting room, Jerome playing a video game, Joy doodling her and Fabian's names.

_Joy and Fabian Rutter_

_Joy Rutter_

_Mrs. Fabian Rutter_

She sighed. He would never like her. Maybe, she could like someone else. Maybe, if some drastic event happened, like the world ending, someone else would notice her. Or she would notice them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud _beeps! _and _boops! _of Jerome's video game.

"Hey, Jerome can you..."

Suddenly, the world ended.

* * *

**Yeah, not the BEST prologue, but not TOO bad I guess. Anyway, I am not going to reveal the couples just yet, but you can guess if you want. **

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	2. Chapter 1: The End

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, but hopefully, this chapter will be to your liking. 1,097 words! This is the longest chapter, no ANYTHING that I've written for pleasure! **

**Smiley612: I will keep up with that and yeah, I guess it is a pretty common idea.  
****Guest: Thanks! You will have to read to find out!  
****artsoccer: IKR! OMA OMA! I'm fangirling over my own story!**

**Okay, gather around children, STORY TIME! **

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Eddie opened his eyes, revealing a barren wasteland. It seemed like an old field, or lot. Tires were tossed about, fallen trees covered the dirty ground, building rubble and remains dotted the horizon, and garbage blew around, carried by the slight breeze. He froze. _Where was Anubis House? Where did everyone go? H_e looked around some more. _Where did _I _go?_

Eddie stood up, surprisingly unwinded from whatever brought him there. "HELLO? ANYONE?" Eddie called, looking up toward the sky. He climbed a pile of rubble, and called again. Sighing, Eddie started to climb down.

"OW!" he yelled, falling flat on his face. Getting up, he noticed it was a black combat boot. A boot only belonging to...

"Patricia!" Eddie dug through the rubble, until he reached the grimy face of the spunky redhead. He picked her up, not really caring about their argument before, and sat her down on a grassy patch of ground.

"Patricia?" Eddie repeated, noticing she was unconscious. "Speak to me!" He shook her shoulders, but her head would just fall backwards limply.

"No..." he whispered, choking up. "You can't go, I-I won't let you... I-I need..."

Suddenly, Patricia coughed, her eyes fluttering open.

"Weasel." she croaked.

* * *

Fabian bolted upward, almost banging his head on the streetlight that was tipped over above his head. _Whoa. That could've killed me. _Fabian thought, scooting backwards away from it. Fabian looked around, sweating. He seemed to be in a destroyed town square, complete with caved in buildings, fallen streetlights, totaled cars flung about, and meaningless junk scattered along the cracked streets.

Fabian's eyes widened, as he realized something. "Nina!" he yelled. Nina was not in the same room as him anymore. She could be on the other side of the country... the ocean... the world. _Where could she be?_ He fell back to the ground, almost sobbing. She just couldn't be lost...gone..._dead. _She needed to be right there... with him...

"Fabian..." someone yelled, in a hoarse, damaged voice.

Fabian stood up abruptly. "I'm here! In the town square!"

Suddenly, a dirty blonde haired girl stumbled into the square. She was cut and bruised, much like Fabian himself, but he didn't care. He started toward her, as the girl ran into his arms.

"Fabian..." The girl breathed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nina." Fabian answered, stroking her hair.

* * *

Mick's eyes shot open, as he glanced at his surroundings. He was on a beach, but it was definitely not pleasant. The water was murky and greyish. The sand was ash and dirt filled. Rubbish dotted the shore, and there were no seagulls crowing above him. _Where am I? Where's Anubis? Where's..._

"Mara!" Mick called, scanning the beach for her familiar dark brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes, and perfectly tanned skin.

He screamed louder. "MARA!"

Silence. No call back, no one running down the beach toward him, nothing.

Mick was about to break down, when he heard something. Like a muffled call of his name...

"Mick!"

Mick looked around, for a figure to appear or something.

"Mick! It's me!"

The voice was really familiar... he felt he definitely knew it.

"MICK!" Suddenly, a familiar brunette raced across the sand to him. Mick grinned. He wasn't alone after all.

The brunette reached him and awkwardly hugged him.

"Joy." Mick gasped.

* * *

Alfie sighed and turned back over in the bed, his... unusually warm, hard, bed...

"ALFIE! GET OFF OF ME!" someone screeched.

_Ah. The angelic screech of my wonderful girlfriend, Amber. _Alfie thought, slight sarcastic tone to it.

Alfie opened his eyes, expecting to be on the couch in the living room or something, but no.

"Alfie..." Amber whispered, as Alfie sat up, eyes widening at his surroundings.

They seemed to be in the ruins of a school, parking lot cracked and faded, wooden doors scattering the area. The roof was missing, and almost every window was cracked or missing.

"W-where are we?" Alfie asked, hoping that this was a dream, and in a few seconds he would wake up in his bed, and throw a pillow at Jerome for snoring.

"I have no idea." Amber replied, eyes becoming puffy and wet. She shifted onto Alfie's shoulder, not even caring about her makeup, which was actually missing from her face.

Alfie glanced sideways at her. She seemed so... innocent like this. Her face bare of makeup, eyes shedding tears. Almost as if the stress of the world made her hard to live with, and such a drama queen. Maybe, this was meant to reveal the true Amber.

* * *

Jerome woke to the sound of sobbing. _No..._ He recognized this sobbing, for he had caused it oh so many times before...

"Mara?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

The brunette turned to look at him, revealing puffy eyes and a face stained by tears. Suddenly, fury took over this helpless expression. "Alright?! Well tell me, would _you _be alright if _you _woke up in a-a... strange forest when you were on a date just moments before? What about if you realized all your friends could be, no, probably are _dead?" _She scoffed, "Or if the one you love is g-gone forever..." her voice trembled and she fell back into a sea of sobs.

Jerome had no idea what to do. He was alone with the girl he's had a crush on for _years _in a strange, dead forest, and she was crying her eyes out. How could he comfort her without making her furious about making her "cheat on Mick"?

Suddenly, Mara turned back towards him. "I'm sorry... I'm just really stressed and scared and... upset right now. I couldn't control my emotions..." she was cut off by Jerome grabbing her hand. Mara looked back at him, shocked.

Jerome realized it was probably a bad idea and prepared to let go, but then Mara... squeezed Jerome's hand back.

* * *

**Ta da! If you haven't already guessed, the couples are Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, and Moy. Don't judge me! **

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	3. Chapter 2: Feelings

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, a bit of a time crunch/writer's block issue! But I'm here now with an especially fluffy/plot-twisting chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Patricia's eyes opened, revealing Eddie standing over her, his eyes in tears. Clearly, something terrible has just occurred.

"Weasel." she croaked, trying to sit up.

"Oh, let me help..." Eddie said, pulling her into a sitting position gently by the arm.

"Stop it." she said, glaring at him. Truth is, she actually kind of _liked _it, but she wouldn't dare say that out loud.

Eddie moved his arm away. "I'm sorry." he said heatedly, "But one of my _friends_ had just almost _died!_"

Patricia froze. _I was almost _dead_?!_

"I-I'm sorry..." she stuttered, looking up into Eddie's eyes, which were losing the heat of anger.

"Whoa... did the infamous Patricia "I'm Never Sorry" Williamson just _apologize?_"

She tried to laugh, but it sort of hurt her to do so. "Don't push it."

Eddie sat down next to her and they looked out before the wasteland in front of them.

"What do we do now?" Patricia asked, after a long silence, "Should we find shelter or something?"

Eddie got up. "Yeah. What about those shack ruins over there?" He pointed toward a small, faded shack about 10 yards away.

"Great." Patricia said, "But how will I get over there?" She tried to stand, and she could do so, but walking was a different story.

Eddie walked toward her and crouched down on the barren ground. "I'll carry you."

* * *

After Patricia was safely up on Eddie's shoulders, he began to slowly make way to the shack they had spotted earlier. Patricia was surprisingly quiet the entire ride. After reaching the shack, Eddie let her down off his shoulders, realizing that she had fallen asleep. He found a pile of old tarps and laid her down on them, and left to find scrap wood for a fire.

The whole journey, he couldn't help but worry about Patricia. Her, the girl he _hated _until the end of the world. Okay, maybe that metaphor wouldn't work anymore. He still found it odd that he cared about her of all people more than the others in the house. In fact, he hadn't even really thought of them until now. _I wonder what happened to them. Maybe they survived too! I know it's impossible, but it could be... _

Suddenly, Eddie felt this weird sensation. It was like a headache, but it was ten times as painful as a normal one. He fell to the ground, clutching his head in agony. He was about to emit a scream, but suddenly, the pain subsided. He felt a mist come over his mind, as a pleasant voice began to speak. It seemed to speak in nonsense, and Eddie couldn't make out what exactly was being said. Then, a vision appeared in front of him. It was... Nina and Fabian! They were hugging, whispering to each other. It seemed they were in the ruins of a town square... The vision shifted, turning to another place. I saw Mick and Joy on a deserted beach, Amber and Alfie at a wrecked school, and Jerome and Mara in a ruined forest!

_I can't believe it! We're not alone!_

* * *

Nina looked into Fabian's tired eyes, as he did the same.

"I was so worried about you..." Fabian breathed, holding Nina even more close.

"Platonic or romantically?" Nina muttered under her breath, a bit louder than she meant to.

"What?" Fabian let go of her gently, "What did you say?"

Nina let in a deep breath. _Now or never. _"I asked if you were worried about me platonically, or romantically."

Fabian looked at her strangely, taking a few steps back. _There we go. _Nina thought. _It's Fabian and I alone for the rest of our lives and I just made it awkward. _They sat in silence for what felt like hours, days, years.

"Romantically." Fabian suddenly answered, no waver or stutter to his voice.

Nina looked up into his eyes once more, his eyes this time filled with passion, and longing.

"I was so worried; I knew that if I couldn't find you, that I would die. I would even die if someone else had survived with me, instead of you. I was about ready to do so until you stumbled in and called my name."

Nina started to blush, but there was really no reason to. She couldn't be embarrassed, because no one else was watching them, and she didn't have to hide her feelings for Fabian anymore..._I don't have to hide my feelings anymore._

Nina took a step forward, both confidently and hesitantly at the same time. "Me too." she said, "I woke up in a heap of garbage, and the first thing I thought of was you... and that I needed you."

Fabian blushed as well. They began to walk toward each other, turning into a run, and when the reached each other their lips met in a kiss, a long overdue one in fact.

"Let's never break up again." Nina whispered, as soon as they broke apart.

"Agreed." Fabian replied, as they leaned in once more.

* * *

**Obviously Fabina was going to have this big romantic cliché moment, and get back together first, so there we are. First couple to admit their feelings is: Fabina! **

**Who do you think will be next?**

**Peddie is dangerously close, but their stubbornness is in the way.  
****Amfie are already dating, but they need to realize they are meant to be.****  
****Jara is on a one-sided crush, or is it beginning to become two-sided?  
****Moy is very far from it, but they did get a hug, so I applaud that. **

**Tell me in a review, PM, anything what two couples (Besides Peddie and Fabina for now) you would like to see next!**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions and Insanity

**Hey-oh! I'm SO sorry for the late update, but my vacation completely threw me off! So anyway, everyone wanted to see Amfie and Jara so thats what I'm going to write. After that will be Moy and Peddie, and then the pattern will continue from there! **

**I also am going to set up a poll on my profile, on which way Jara should eventually get together, because I can't decide between Jerome revealing his feelings, right after Mara falls for him, or Mara revealing her feelings after falling for him and Jerome then reveals his. So, look out for that soon, I hope to have it up as soon as I'm done writing this.**

**SPOILER ALERT: I had MAJOR Amfie feels writing this, and Mara goes a bit cuckoo. **

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Amber's eyes were overflowing with tears, and she knew that whatever was left of her mascara was running, and that she probably looked ridiculous, but she was in Alfie's arms and that was all that mattered to her.

She knew that Alfie had been starting to lose interest in their relationship, but she also knew it was her fault. She was being possesive, bossy, and refusing to go on any dates that Alfie suggested. She didn't even listen to anything he had to say, she would always cut him off and say "I decide when we break up," or "I pick the dates," or even "I pick your date attire."

Amber realized that she really needed to make it up to Alfie, and tell him how she really felt.

"Alfie..."

Alfie looked up from what seemed like deep thought. "Yeah, Ambs?"

Ambs... he hadn't called her that in a while. Amber smiled.

"I wanted to apologize, about the way I've been acting."

Alfie did not reply, but Amber decided to keep going.

"I know I've been... possesive about you, and bossy... always telling what to wear, where we go, even when we break up..."

Alfie seemed to surpress a chuckle. Amber's smile grew a bit wider.

"And I never listened to what you had to say, so now, I want to listen to anything and everything you say."

Alfie did not reply.

"So... speak now."

He remained silent.

"Please, Alfie!" Amber pleaded, "I'm so sorry... and I really do care about you... you know what, I love you!"

Alfie still was wordless. Amber felt about ready to get up and leave, when suddenly, Alfie leaned over and kissed her. Amber kissed back, their first real kiss of their relationship, and then Alfie let go.

"I love you too, Ambs."

* * *

Mara felt the warmth of Jerome's hand on hers... and she actually really liked it. Maybe she had started to like Jerome _a little_ and since Mick was proabably dead, or somewhere far away if he _had_ survived, she could allow Jerome to feel happy... and herself. But she didn't want give Jerome the wrong idea...

_What wrong ideas exist now? _A voice in Mara's head spoke. _You're alone with him, you _like _him, don't try to deny it I know you do. _The voice sounded like Amber.

Mara felt herself blush a little. Wait, was she making herself blush?

The voice continued. _Mick's gone and let's face it, you two would be broken up at some point anyway, the Athlete and the Mathlete? Please. You can't run, and he can't add up. _Now it sounded like Patricia.

_I think you should take things slow and wait for him to make a move on you, if you're not ready to make a move then don't. _Now it was Nina.

_Or you could persist on him, and not back down! Don't let anyone, or in this case yourself, stand in your way! _Joy.

Suddenly, the voices in her head started arguing. Her own consciousness attempted to mediate, but her head filled with screams and yells. She let go of Jerome's head, rubbing her temples. She couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Jerome felt Mara's hand jerk away from his. He looked up at Mara, and gasped. She was flushed, her face scrunched up in what seemed like pain, and her fingers rubbed at her temples. She was mumbling to herself, no, arguing with herself, and rocking back and forth slowly.

"Mara?" he asked quietly, reaching a hand toward her.

Suddenly, she let out a scream, and her hands jerked over her ears.

"Mara! Snap out of it... please... it's me, Jerome..." the sound of his name seemed to set her off even more, she scooted away, and started yelling things like "Stop!" and "Go away!" Jerome had a feeling the words were not directed at him, and that he needed to think fast.

What had he heard in health about people in shock or mental distress? _I shouldn't have used that class for my personal napping period! _

As a wild guess, Jerome decided to try to calm her down to sanity. He had no plan whatsoever after that, but maybe he could get Mara to help him when... _if_ she was sane again.

"Shh...Mara...It's alright." He rubbed his palm gently onto Mara's back. "I won't let anything hurt you." These weren't blind comfort words either; he sincerely meant everything he was saying.

Mara stopped rocking an muttering, but still looked distressed. "Jerome?"

"Yes, Mara?"

"I know this will sound, er, _silly... _but I think I'm going insane."

Jerome suppressed a chuckle. "Not silly at all..."

* * *

**Totally _un-Mara, _but I thought it would make sense if someone went insane, even for a brief moment like Mara. Anyway, Moy will be next up... that is as soon as I think of a plot idea for them...**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_

**P.S - Have any of you watched _Teen Beach Movie_? I have like all the songs stuck in my head, and Maia Mitchell is such a good singer! **


	5. Chapter 4: Friendship and Predicaments

**I have returned with the next (Very short) chapter! This one reveals much of the plot, so stay tuned and pay attention!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Joy held onto Mick for a moment, and let go. "I'm so glad to see you! I was afraid I would be alone!" Mick did not respond. "Mick?"

He had sat down onto the sand, hugging his knees, and looking out across the water. The sun was slowly setting below the horizon, turning the sky a deep shade of pink. Joy sat beside him in the cool sand.

"I understand. You miss Mara." Joy said, not taking her eyes off the sunset.

Mick let out a sigh. "Yeah... How'd you know?"

Joy attempted stifle a giggle, badly at that. "Well, for one thing you are madly in love with the girl."

Mick laughed a bit, before a sad look faded over his smile.

"And second, I feel the same with Fabian." Joy felt her smile fade as well. "I loved him. Well, I thought I did at least. I guess now I realize that he loved me as well, but not like he loves Nina. Like a sister."

"You think he still loves Nina?"

"Of course. I-I've seen the way he looks at her..." Joy replied, her voice starting to tremble. "With l-longing and like he would r-rather die than b-be without her..." She felt a tear drip down her face.

"You okay?" Mick asked, but looked unsure as whether to comfort Joy or not.

"I'm f-fine..." more tears joined the first one that had fallen.

* * *

Although Mick and Joy had been friends since their first year at Anubis, Mick remained unsure as to how he should comfort Joy, or if he should at all. _Should I hug her? Or should I use words to comfort her? Should I change the subject? _

Of course, then Joy started to sob into her own arms. Mick gave up and pulled Joy into his arms. Joy stopped sobbing for a split second to look up at Mick, before resuming to sob.

Fifteen minutes later, the sun set, and Joy had finished her sobbing.

"It's getting dark... we need to find somewhere to sleep." Mick said, standing up to scope out his surroundings.

"Look," Joy sniffled, pointing to a pair of palm trees a couple yards away, "Some pieces of fabric." Surely enough, what seemed like old bedsheets or tarps were blowing around, coming closer to the two friends.

Mick reached out to grab one, as Joy ran to chase the other. She quickly sprinted to the speed of the tarp, leaped into the air to grab hold of it, and stuck the landing. Mick's eyes widened; he had never noticed Joy's athletic abilities before now.

"Whoa..."

Joy strode back to where Mick was standing. "What?"

Mick pointed a trembling finger toward the two palm trees, as Joy's cheeks grew slightly pink.

"Oh... that. I er, used to do track and field in grade school..."

"Really? I never would've guessed you were the sporty type."

Joy laughed. "Maybe we have more in common than at first glance."

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere in the Egyptian afterlife...**_

"No! My plan is not working!" a male voice roared. He was standing in an isolated room, that only received light from the light of a sphere of sunlight in the center of the room. The sphere was split equally into five parts, each depicting a pair of humans, a male and female.

"Ra, what did you do this time?" a calmer, female voice asked.

"Ah yes, Hathor. I was hoping you would arrive on time." the male voice, Ra, said. "I have a bit of a... predicament."

"What did you do?" Hathor repeated, growing impatient.

"Well, do you recall when Amun predicted the Paragon's fate, that she and her friends would all have to fall in love with the right person, otherwise chaos would occur?"

"Yes, and?"

"I may have, speeded things along a bit..."

"Ra!" Hathor exclaimed, rushing toward the ball of sunlight. Her eyes widened at the sight of an utter wasteland, with the Paragon and her friends being the only survivors. "You have completely altered the state of being!"

"I have had Isis protecting them, as well as Bastet, and-"

"Ra, I swear, Anubis will most likely maim you for what you have caused to the residents of his earthly home..."

Ra gulped. "No! I can fix this! If you use some of your 'love magic' on them or something..."

"'Love magic?'" Hathor objected, rolling her eyes, "You have got to be kidding me..."

"If you could go to Earth in the form of a- human child, and warn the paragon then maybe I could fix this, and transport them back to reality."

"Why me?"

"You are the goddess of love and joy, are you not?"

Hathor sighed. "Fine."

"Great!" Ra exclaimed, walking out of the room, "Now all I have to do is have Horus and Isis put a spell in the Eye of Horus..."

* * *

**Thank IAmABookNerdAndI'mPROUDOFIT for this plot idea, I changed it a bit, making Ra sort of a good guy, but it is still similar. I hope to continue updates throughout the school year, which starts for me on Monday. **

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


End file.
